Schizophrénie
by Galionne
Summary: 'Pourquoi est-ce-que Kriss nous déteste' Une question innocemment posé par le Gamin, à un moment tragique de son existence- et de celle de toutes les autres personnalités du présentateur de Minute Papillon. (One Shot/Angst)


«Pourquoi est-ce-que Kriss nous déteste?»

La question, d'apparence innocente avait été posée par la voix faible et tremblante du Gamin. Plusieurs regards gênés s'échangèrent entre les personnalités encore conscientes de l'ancien présentateur de Minute Papillon.

Comment lui expliquer?

Le Hippie préféra ignorer la question de l'enfant, tentant vainement de rouler sa cigarette entre ses doigts maigres et pâles comme il l'avait toujours; toujours fait. Le Carniste observait de ses yeux lourdement cernés le Vegan assis immobile à ses coté. Hélicouptère et le Gâteau de Riz s'étaient tout les deux plongés dans un mutisme effrayant, ayant perdu toutes envies de courir; rire ou crier. Le Baron, l'air triste, tenait dans ses bras maigres des marionnettes sans vie; un crocodile d'un coté et un mouton et un éléphant de l'autre. Le Marionnettiste; leur propriétaire; était recroquevillé à ses cotés, aussi immobile et froid que le Vegan. Le Critique et 1erDegré étaient blottit l'un contre l'autre et respiraient de plus en plus doucement. Le Syndicaliste, la Féministe, le Pyromane et tous les autres… Aucun d'eux ne fit le moindre minuscule mouvement.

«Viens t'asseoir, s'il te plaît…»

La voix tremblante de M. Dada avait finit par faiblement s'élevée pour disperser le silence. Le Gamin obéit et s'approcha lentement, hésitant, comme si chaque pas menaçait de le faire trébucher. Il prit enfin place près de l'artiste contemporain qui passa doucement un bras autour de ses épaules et le tira contre lui.

«-Ce n'est pas si simple, expliqua-t-il d'une voix abimée et douloureuse, Kriss… Kriss nous aime tous très fort…

-Alors pourquoi il nous fait mal?, sanglota doucement l'enfant, Pourquoi on a tous mal à cause de lui?

-C'est … Ce n'est pas de sa faute… Ce sont ses médecins qui lui font faire tout ça-»

Un long souffle se fit entendre et les bras d'Hélicouptère tombèrent mollement à ses cotés, ses muscles relâchés et ses yeux clos lui donnant un air paisible. Le Gâteau de Riz fut parcourut par un frisson et se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même avec un couinement étouffé.

«H-Hélic-!» commença le Gamin avant de fondre en larmes.

M. Dada détourna doucement son visage de la scène et le serra plus fort contre lui.

«-P-Pourquoi?, hoqueta l'enfant, Qu'est ce qu'on a fait?!

-Rien…, murmura doucement l'artiste, Rien, ce n'est pas de notre faute non plus… Ce sont les médecins… Ils veulent l'aider.

-… L'aider…?

-Oui… Ils pensent qu'on a fait du mal à Kriss… Qu'on est... Une maladie.

-…Mais c'est faux…, répondit le Gamin d'une voix de plus en plus fatiguée, C'est faux… O-On a toujours été gentils…»

Un frisson parcourut l'enfant qui semblait se battre pour garder les yeux ouverts.

«Tu devrais dormir…, lui conseilla M. Dada, Ça te fera du bien.

-Je veux pas… J-J'ai peur…

-Oui, je sais. Moi aussi... Mais tu dois être fort, d'accord? Tu es un grand garçon maintenant… »

Le garçon sembla hésiter avant de finalement s'allonger sur le coté en plaçant sa tête sur les genoux de l'artiste. M. Dada prit sa petite main dans la sienne et la serra sans un mot. Il regarda les paupières lourdes du Gamin se fermer en papillonnant; les larmes couler le long de ses joues rebondis et ses doigts crispés se relâcher petit à petit. Un dernier souffle se força hors de la gorge serrée de l'enfant et sa main retomba enfin, incapable de tenir plus longtemps. Des perles humides se formèrent à leur tour dans les yeux de l'artiste contemporain avant de ruisseler le long de son visage, laissant s'échapper par la même occasion les émotions que celui-ci s'était efforcé de refouler en la présence du petit.

«…Tu saignes du nez, man.» l'informa le Hippie.

M. Dada essuya le fluide rouge d'une main tremblante et écrasa une larme sur sa joue.

«Est-ce qu'on est… Les derniers?» demanda-t-il en reniflant.

Le Hippie regarda autour d'eux et sentit son estomac se nouer. Le Carniste avait finit par s'allonger près du Vegan, un sourire triste sur son visage maintenant éternellement figé. Au final, il n'avait toujours pas réussit à faire la paix avec son alter-ego… Le Baron était assis dos au mur, tenant toujours dans ses bras les marionnettes de son collègue tandis que son chapeau cachait un visage pâle et inerte. Le Gâteau de Riz s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même en serrant contre lui son fusil en plastique; premier cadeau que Kriss lui ai jamais fait.

Avec un soupir triste le drogué regarda au creux de ses mains pour y découvrir sa cigarette prête à être fumée.

«Dire qu'il m'aura fallut tout ce temps pour réussir à la rouler…»

Il leva la tête, s'attendant à une réponse de la part du mangeur de crêpe. Mais la tête de celui-ci reposait en arrière contre le mur, son visage blanc comme neige et ses yeux cernés et entrouverts tandis que le filet de sang s'échappait toujours de son nez. Le Hippie soupira et porta sa cigarette à ses lèvres avant de l'allumer.

«Content de t'avoir connu man…»

Il sentit une puissante vague de froid l'envahir et laissa s'échapper un nuage de fumé d'entre ses lèvres.

«Content de tous vous avoir connu…»

…

…

L'homme à la camisole fixa longuement son reflet dans la petite vitre découpée sur la porte de sa cellule de confinement. Ses cheveux avaient été rasés intégralement par une infirmière en blouse blanche, tout comme sa barbe. Il avait des traits creusés et fatigués et une peau pâle. Ses yeux, dont il ne parvenait pas à distinguer la couleur exact lui semblaient rougis par la fatigue et le stress. Ses cernes violacées et les tremblements qui le parcouraient sans cesse lui donnaient un air maladif; à bout de force.

Il s'avança encore un peu, gêné par la camisole qui gardait ses bras contre son corps. Dans le couloir, deux médecins discutaient en notant quelque chose sur une sorte de formulaire. Le patient plissa les yeux dans l'espoir de lire ce qu'écrivait l'homme en blouse blanche.

' _Pa…Tient… Numé-ro… 456… K-r-… Kriss? P-a… Pa… Papi-l-l… Papillon?'_

Kriss… Papillon…

Kriss Papillon…

' _A… Att-eint… De… S-c-h-i… Schi… Z-o…Ph-rénie. Schi-zo-phré-nie.'_

Schizophrénie?

Il pressa son front contre le verre froid de la vitre.

Patient numéro 456… Kriss Papillon… Atteint de schizophrénie…

Kriss Papillon…

Schizophrénie…

Schizo… Phrénie…

Il se laissa tomber à genoux, des larmes coulants le long de ses joues.

«J'suis tellement désolé les gars… Pardonnez-moi… J'suis désolé…»

Il renifla bruyament, tremblant.

«D-Désolé…»


End file.
